1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for providing energy to biological tissue and, more particularly, to a microwave ablation surgical probe having a concentric tubular structure and conical distal tip, and methods of use and manufacture therefor,
2. Background of Related Art
Energy-based tissue treatment is well known in the art. Various types of energy (e.g., electrical, ultrasonic, microwave, cryogenic, thermal, laser, etc.) are applied to tissue to achieve a desired result. Microwave energy can be delivered to tissue using an antenna probe. Presently, there are several types of microwave probes in use, e.g., monopole, dipole, and helical. One type is a monopole antenna probe, which consists of a single, elongated microwave conductor exposed at the end of the probe. The probe is typically surrounded by a dielectric sleeve. The second type of microwave probe commonly used is a dipole antenna, which consists of a coaxial construction having an inner conductor and an outer conductor with a dielectric junction separating a portion of the inner conductor. The inner conductor may be coupled to a portion corresponding to a first dipole radiating portion, and a portion of the outer conductor may be coupled to a second dipole radiating portion. The dipole radiating portions may be configured such that one radiating portion is located proximally of the dielectric junction, and the other portion is located distally of the dielectric junction. In the monopole and dipole antenna probe, microwave energy generally radiates perpendicularly from the axis of the conductor.
A typical microwave antenna has a long, thin inner conductor that extends along the axis of the probe and is surrounded by a dielectric material and is further surrounded by an outer conductor around the dielectric material such that the outer conductor also extends along the axis of the probe. In another variation of the probe that provides for effective outward radiation of energy or heating, a portion or portions of the outer conductor can be selectively removed. This type of construction is typically referred to as a “leaky waveguide” or “leaky coaxial” antenna. Another variation on the microwave probe involves having the tip formed in a uniform spiral pattern, such as a helix, to provide the necessary configuration for effective radiation. This variation can be used to direct energy in a particular direction, e.g., perpendicular to the axis, in a forward direction (i.e., towards the distal end of the antenna), or combinations thereof.
Invasive procedures and devices have been developed in which a microwave antenna probe may be either inserted directly into a point of treatment via a normal body orifice or percutaneously inserted. Such invasive procedures and devices potentially provide better temperature control of the tissue being treated. Because of the small difference between the temperature required for denaturing malignant cells and the temperature injurious to healthy cells, a known heating pattern and predictable temperature control is important so that heating is confined to the tissue to be treated. For instance, hyperthermia treatment at the threshold temperature of about 41.5° C. generally has little effect on most malignant growth of cells. However, at slightly elevated temperatures above the approximate range of 43° C. to 45° C., thermal damage to most types of normal cells is routinely observed. Accordingly, great care must be taken not to exceed these temperatures in healthy tissue.
In the case of tissue ablation, a high radio frequency electrical current in the range of about 500 MHz to about 10 GHz is applied to a targeted tissue site to create an ablation volume, which may have a particular size and shape. Ablation volume is correlated to antenna design, antenna performance, antenna impedance and tissue impedance. The particular type of tissue ablation procedure may dictate a particular ablation volume in order to achieve a desired surgical outcome, By way of example, and without limitation, a spinal ablation procedure may call for a longer, more narrow ablation volume, whereas in a prostate ablation procedure, a more spherical ablation volume may be required.
In some surgical procedures, a microwave antenna probe may be inserted percutaneously into, for example, a chest wall of a patient. During such a procedure, negotiating the probe through, for example, fibrous thoracic tissue and ribs may place undue stresses on the probe, Additionally, microwave energy may radiate into the skin, which may increase the likelihood of complications, such as skin bum.